Ducking Out
by CupCakesCult II
Summary: Imagine messing up Hawks'name in an inteview because you don't follow much all of this hero thing and he take offense, taking the decision to show just how great he is (and not a Duck thank you !)


**Imagine messing up Hawks'name in an inteview because you don't follow much all of this hero thing and he take offense, taking the decision to show just how great he is (and not a Duck thank you !)**

 **This is my firt Hawks x Reader, I hope you like it. I apologize for the mistakes you might find in this writing, english is not my first langage and typing errors would have made Freud drool.**

* * *

It's not like you did it on purpose. Really, as lame of an excuses that could be, you didn't realized that your words might have been insensitive and somewhat offensing. It all started with a villain attack in the mall where you had your shop. After a pro hero caught him, reporters had flooded the place, looking for eyewitness to make their front page. Unfortunately, one had decided that you were perfect for that rôle, you had a nice face, didn't need make up and weren't hysteric because of the whole thing. So he asked you some question while his camaraman filmed the scene.

"So, what was it like to see the winged hero in action?"

Winged Hero ? You had thought, a little confused. It sounded more like a fancy dish in a restaurant.

"Um, I'm not sure... reassuring ?"

You had tried so hard to make you respond as vague and unspecific as possible. But the resporter wasn't going to let you go with such a flat answer of course.

"Surely, this attack must have been a shock ! What did you felt when you saw Hawks take action?"

"Ah, well I was worried the fight would somehow broke my shop window, it would have been a paine to repair... But of course I was hoping no one would get hurt !"

You were hoping he would let you go but then you realized you had forgotten the second question about the winged hero... what was his name again ? Huh there were so many of them of course you couldn't remember them all jeez ! But still you had tu answer and fast, you remembered at least one thing of the hero, he had big wings that kinda looked like a duck, and thus before you could think about what you were saying, you heard yourself answer :

" That Duck hero was really cool ! I guess. I mean, probably, I didn't really watch them fight... His jacket looked nice though... Can I get back to work now please?"

Too shocked to answer, the reporter let you leave and you went back to watering the plant of your shot. Unbeknowned to you, the video made the buzz and finaly came in front of a certain "Duck hero" who spat his drink from the shock.

"A duck?! Where on earth do I look like a Duck!"

Next thing he realized, he was in front of your shot determined to let you hear what his thought about your words. But he actually froze on the spot when he saw you smile to a customer while handing a bouquet of rose. His entrance made the door bell ring, and you raised you head to greet him, a warm smile on your lips. The customer left, and he found himself alone with you in the shop. Pursing his lips in annoyance, he said :

"That's rude, you don't even recognize me? Even thought you almost ruined my image with you careless attitude?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, have I seen you before?"

You were confused, and actually tried to remember who you might have offended.

"I'm not a duck !" He then said, pouting and spread his wing largely, almost knocking of a vase.

"Well, obviously not- oh."

"Yeah, Oh. You can say Oh, it doesn't make up for anything at all!"

You blushed, embarrased, and sheepishly said:

"But, I didn't mean anything bad by that. I just... duck are kinda cute? Well, baby duck are cute, I'm not so sure about adult duck, or if every duck in the world are cute, obviously I don't know how every ducks look like but-"

You stopped mid sentence, worried by his silence and looked at him while tucking on your hair. Disheartened, that's what he looked like. He would have been happy if you had just told him he was cute, but to hear you ponder over the cuteness of a duck like that, concluding that the only cute one were baby, he felt like his pride had been trampled on.

"I'm sorry !" You shouted. "I just don't follow much all this hero stuff and I didn't knew you name, and the reporter was looking at me and I panicked because I couldn't remember your name and your wings kinda reminded me of a duck, but that doesn't mean you look like one ! I don't know wings that much and if you look at it, they look more like a duck's than a pigeon right?! Oh my god, I swear I'm not trying to pick a fight or insult ou, I mean-"

At that time, Hawks saved you from you embbarrased speech by bursting into laugher, so badly that he had to hold his stomach to keep himself from falling on the ground. By that time, your face was more red than the roses you just sold, and you just crouched behind the counter, your hand on your face. You and your big silly mouth !

"I- I can't believe it ! Ha it's too damn funny ! Ha ha ! Well, I can tell you I appreciate looking more like a duck than a pigeon, seriously... pfft !"

He kept laughin for a little while longer, before calmin down and standing up again. He had to dry his eyes from the tears of hilarity, and took a deep breath.

"Huh? Hey, where are you?"

You couldn't find it in you to step out of your hidding. Instead, you took a paper and an pen and wrote some words before putting the scrap of paper on the counter.

"Seriously?"

Picking up the paper, he wrote outloud:

"Sorry for everything. I won't speak to the media ever again so please forgive me... Hey it's okay, don't feel too bad about it, now I get it, it's not really your fault... well it kinda is, but it's nothing too dramatic so please stop hidding?"

After minute of silence, you finaly rose from your spot, still red and not able to meet his eyes.

"Aw, your so cute ! Let's get over the introduction, shall we. I'm Hawks. And you are?"

"...Y/N... nice to meet you."

"Y/N" He repeated. "I kinda like it, it sounds nice."

He walked in front of the counter and put his elbow on the countertop, his chin on his joined hand. He stared at you with calculating eyes, before smiling again a little slyly.

"Well, since you made fun of me in front of the whole country, you owe me something!"

"What?! But I-"

"When do you close the shop?"

"... by 8pm."

"Well, be in front of the door by 8:30pm ! You owe me a drink."

" A... a drink ?" You repeated, surprised.

You had expected a public apology or something.

"Yep, don't forget, it's a date !"

Souding satisfied, he left you no time to argue and left the shop. You watched him leave, before his words finaly reached your mind.

"Wait... A date ?! HEEEE ?!"


End file.
